


Palatable Relationship   I 用食物是骗不到小胖子的

by Bonnielrl



Series: Palatable Relationship [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnielrl/pseuds/Bonnielrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马里奥格策这天答应了哈维阿隆索的邀约，但在享受到甜品的同时，他也陷入了一个尴尬的境地……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palatable Relationship   I 用食物是骗不到小胖子的

**Author's Note:**

> 此前在Lof上发过，在这边也存个档。

Xabi突然感到心跳加速，在他主动帮Mario点了一份巧克力蛋糕之后。

 

“真可爱。”他看着Mario兴奋得闪着光的眼睛时心里想。

 

其实Mario一开始听到Xabi邀请他出去吃东西时是有些抗拒的，毕竟他与Xabi并没有很熟悉，两人贸然单独出行会有些尴尬。不过既然是吃东西……他还是很愉快地答应了。

 

坐在Xabi的车上果然就是一片沉默。他一紧张就满脑子都是Justin Bieber，考虑了一下之后，他觉得还是不聊这个话题比较好。他侧头看到这个和自己画风截然不同的男人很严肃地开着车，有些后悔自己答应了这个邀约了。

 

不过很快，他又高兴起来，在他们下车后站在这家甜品店面前的时候。

 

Mario看到Xabi熟门熟路地走进去还和店员打了个招呼，赶紧跟上去掩饰不住满脸好奇地搭话：“Alonso Alonso你竟然也喜欢吃甜品？真是看不出来~”

 

Xabi帮他拉开一把椅子，笑了笑：“只是来订过几个布丁做礼物而已。你可以叫我Xabi。”

 

“布丁吗？”Mario聊到了吃的有些激动，也不客气地一屁股坐下打开了话匣子。“话说我很喜欢吃布丁啊，巧克力味柠檬味草莓味牛奶味的都很好吃。对了我前段时间还收到过几次球迷送的礼物，是香草布丁，这味道我以前都没有试过——他还真是有心——真的好！好！吃！”

 

Xabi点完单看着他握着拳激动得快捶桌子的样子半天没说话，然后才一副很感兴趣的样子靠在桌上凑近Mario，看着对面的少年眉眼弯弯开口道：“我自作主张帮你点了吃的，介意吗？”

 

“怎么可能介意，Alonso,我是说Xabi，经过那次礼物事件之后我懂得了一个道理，”Mario煞有介事地拽过店员刚刚放在桌边的奶昔吸了一大口，“就是一定要善于发掘勇于尝试——更多的食物口味！”

 

Mario顿了一下缓口气，然后才意识到自己滔滔不绝时，Xabi一直盯着自己，那个眼神简直……温柔到死啊……

 

他有些脸红，自己话好多啊……

 

所以接下来蛋糕端上来后他就不再多言，老老实实认认真真地享受眼前的美味，Xabi坐在他对面优雅地翘着二郎腿喝咖啡，时不时扯些球队啊球队啊球队啊那些有的没的。他才会轻轻抬头，避开Xabi的眼神乖乖点点头，表示他有在听。

 

欢乐的时光总是这么短暂，蛋糕很快就被消灭掉了。Mario咬住叉子楞楞地看着空空的盘子，然后注意到Xabi又和店员打了个手势——“好帅啊，给我买吃的的人都是英雄啊……”

 

在开始下一轮的间隙，Xabi突然坐直身子像要开始说正事。 

 

“Mario，我知道这或许会很唐突，但是，我觉得你有必要知道这个。我喜欢你。”

 

Mario差点被自己手上的叉子戳死，“难怪他刚才用那个眼神看我……天哪天哪天哪我该怎怎怎怎么办……”他这样想着但是一句话都说不出来。

 

Xabi看到对面的人满脸通红眼神飘忽陷入纠结，只好叹了口气开口：“我也不知道要怎么追你，不过看你很喜欢吃东西……吓到你了？你不愿意也没关系的，你别哭啊……”

 

Mario忍不住两眼泪汪汪：“Xabi,我是说Alonso,我我我我知道你对我很好你还请我吃蛋糕……但是我不喜欢你啊……对不起对不起对不起我不是故意的我只是觉得……”他看到Xabi眼里染上的失望，又开始后悔答应这次邀约了。

 

Xabi心下一沉，其实这个结果他早就料到了，自己果然还是太心急了……看到小胖子一直在道歉，之前满是喜悦的眼睛里现在只留下了惊慌失措，他觉得自己的心脏痛得有些厉害，这些都是自己造成的。

 

“你没有必要道歉的Mario，这不是你的错。很抱歉我吓到你了，我们以后还是做普通的队友吧……”Xabi觉得嗓子干干的，看到刚出炉的香草布丁放在他俩之间的时候，苦笑了一下。 

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
